


Royal Care

by angelboygabriel



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Other, appearance neutral, gender neutral reader, teen reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: After a little accident with the Dora Milaje, the reader comes under the care of Princess Shuri. They take an instant liking to each other.





	Royal Care

**Author's Note:**

> No IW spoilers, just some soft cute stuff for my tomb bc that movie killed me

 

“Oh good. You’re finally awake.”

You groaned and opened your eyes. Princess Shuri beamed at you, holding a hologram of what seemed to be your body in her hand. She snapped it off and came over to stand by your bedside.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, carefully grabbing your hand. You blinked. Nope, not dreaming.

“Well, your highness... I don’t really remember what happened.” You admitted. She smirked.

“It would be a generous description to say you got into a fight with a Dora Milaje.” she said as she turned around to attend to a large screen. Your brow furrowed. That didn’t sound very much like you.

Shuri turned back around and laughed at your expression.

“I am joking, of course! That’s not _exactly_ what happened. Okoye just smacked you with the back of her spear on accident I’m afraid. She said you walked right into a swing as she was apprehending a thief, and it knocked you out. She’s very sorry.” Shuri explained. You relaxed a little- that sounded more like you.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you and you’ll be good as new in no time.” she promised and you smiled.

“Thank you, your highness.” you said, and she shook her head.

“Oh, please. You are my patient! You can call me Shuri.” she said and you felt your face heat up.

Shuri grabbed a small instrument and came to stand next to you. “Hold still.” she commanded, and you obeyed as she ran it over the back of your head. She gave an approving hum as she looked back over to the screen.

“You have a bit of a concussion, so there’ll be no sleep for you for a little.” she said.

“Why close your eyes when you can admire the princess.” you mumbled under your breath.

Shuri laughed delightedly and you were a little embarrassed she heard that. “Cute line. But not as cute as you, Y/N.” she replied. You looked up in surprise.

“Want to get some lunch?” she asked you, and you grinned.

“Do I have a choice?” You questioned back, and she shook her head with a smirk.

“As your doctor I am inclined to believe a date with a princess would be good for your health.” she replied. You sat up, feeling more at ease than you’d thought with her flirting back.

“What if the princess is so beautiful it hurts, Doctor Shuri?” you shot back, and she ducked her head with a laugh before looking you in the eye and shaking her finger.

“You are a charming one, Y/N. I like that. Let’s just hope my brother does too!” she said, and you swallowed. You forgot King T’Challa was her brother.

She must of read your look perfectly, because she gave a bemused glance at you.

“Don’t worry, we’ll save that for a later date.” she assured, and you smiled.

“Oh, so we’re going on more than one date?”

“Only if you are polite and change out of that hospital gown!”

 


End file.
